Love Backwards
by Cartega
Summary: Isabella's cousin is in Danville for a week, but when Phineas is zapped by one of Doofenshmirtz's contraptions, things go badly wrong. Flynn is head over heels about a Shapiro- but the wrong one! Read and Review :
1. A Visitor

**Author's Note: Well, this first Phineas and Ferb fanfiction I've ever written. I'm just taking a little break from White Collar. I'll continue it if there's enough positive feedback. This is a Phineas and Ferb: Reinventing High School fanfic. The idea belongs to KicsterAsh-totally not mine. Also, Doverstar writes her own (loosely based on KicsterAsh's idea as well). Those are the ones that I follow like crazy, love Doverstar- and she knows it. Damien Diablo is her character. He's not appearing but I briefly mentioned him- gotta give credit where credit is due! So, yeah. I hope you enjoy it! **

Isabella Garcia Shapiro, now at age fifteen, was tidying up her room on a Saturday morning. Her mother had instructed to quickly clean it up, because her second cousin and her daughter were coming to Danville for a visit this week. The high school had its Winter Break for ten days, so when Vivian received a call from her second cousin asking if they could stay, she gladly complied.

"How old's the daughter?" Isabella had asked, she didn't feel like babysitting a little kid, Phineas and Ferb were going to be busy inventing something incredible today, and she wanted to be free to help out the boy who was so oblivious to her crush.

"She is your age, Isa. You can bring her to your little friends' house."

Isabella rolled her eyes, "Mom, They're fifteen and sixteen. They're not very little anymore."

"Si, si. You are right. Make sure you include her, though."

"What's her name?" By now, Isabella was used to not knowing family members. She had a large family and they were very wide spread. Most of them were still in Mexico, but with such a large family, it was hard to keep up on everyone.

"I think she said it was Arabella, now go and clean up your room for her!" Vivian shooed her away.

Arabella, Isabella thought, it's weird how are names are so alike. I wonder if she looks like me too. She finished cleaning and plopped down on her pink bed. She flipped her raven hair across her shoulder and thought about a regular topic in her mind: Phineas. It had been six years since they first built a roller coaster in their backyard, and he still hadn't noticed her like she hoped she would. They were best friends that was for sure, but what did she have to do to get the triangle headed boy to notice her? Every single time she said her catchphrase, "Whatcha doin?" it was for him. Her heart melted every time he responded with, "Oh, hi Isabella!" Why couldn't he see that? There were plenty of guys that liked her, and she had turned down several. After all, she was a cheerleader at school. The most recent one was a boy from the outskirts of Danville, where she and her mom were going to live, but Phineas convinced Vivian to come back to Danville. Compared to Phineas, Damien Diablo was extremely normal, but at least he showed his affections for her. Isabella shook her head, no one could be better than Phineas. She just had to be more patient.

"I've been patient for six years!" Isabella groaned, throwing a pillow across the room in frustration. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing. _Ding Dong!_

"Isa!" Her mother called in her Spanish accent.

"Coming!" she yelled back, stooping down to retrieve the thrown pink pillow. Isabella rushed down the stairs to see her relative. What were they officially? Third cousins? Second cousin twice removed? Isabella decided to introduce Arabella as her cousin to avoid confusion.

Vivian was opening the door right when Isabella hit the last step.

"Vivian!" A female Latino voice said in excitement. The door blocked her from Isabella's view.

"Rosa! You have not changed a bit! Come inside! You must be Arabella, I only saw you once when you were a baby at the family reunion!" Her mom rattled on, "Isabella, come and meet your.. you can call her Aunt Rosa, can't she?"

Aunt Rosa nodded, she looked exactly like Vivian. Isabella looked around, trying to find her cousin.

"Oh, Arabella! Come out from behind the door. Do not act shy, because you aren't!" Aunt Rosa said it almost as rapidly as Vivian would have.

Arabella Shapiro stepped out from behind the door and smiled a half grin, "What's happenin'?" She said it very similar to the way Isabella said her catch phrase, saying it very song-like, starting out low and rising in pitch.

Isabella just stared at the girl. They were definitely related. Arabella had the same shaped head, huge eyes, and they were the exact same height. They even dressed similar. Isabella was wearing her usual white pants and pink sweater with a belt around the waist. Arabella had on a pair of dark pants with a blue sweater. She wore a choker as a necklace instead of a belt. There were some differences that confirmed they were not twins or sisters. Instead of raven black, straight hair, Arabella had long, blonde curly hair, along with dark brown eyes. She had lighter skin, which made Isabella wonder, how is she on the Shapiro side of the family?

Arabella broke the silence that Isabella didn't realize acquired because of her staring, "You must be Isabella then," she said sweetly.

"Yep, that's me!" She recovered, "Want to go to my room?"

"Sure!"

The two 'bellas made their way up the stairs, talking eagerly and sincerely trying to get to know each other.

* * *

Meanwhile in Downtown Danville, a secret agent was infiltrating a tall, purple building. This wasn't just any secret agent, he was a platypus. Most humans think they don't do much, but this one did quite a lot. Agent P, as he is known when carrying out his agent duties, had thwarted scheme after scheme belonging to the evil scientist, Dr. Doofenshmirtz. It had been over five years since he had become his arch nemesis. Heiz was trying to take over Danville again, and it was Agent P's responsibility to stop him. The platypus looked at his watch. By this time his owner, Phineas Flynn would wonder out loud where he was. Perry, as he was known in the Flynn-Fletcher household, began scaling the building faster.

_Pop Pop Pop_, the suction cups released from the building and was put higher up for Agent P to climb. After a few minutes, he reached the top and climbed through the window.

_SNAP!_ Perry was trapped in a cage made out of thousands of tightly woven together Valentines Day Cards.

"Perry the Platypus, how kind of you to drop by. See, usually I greet you and then trap you. I wanted to change it up, but anyways... Where was I? Oh yeah, BEHOLD!" Doofenshmirtz yelled dramatically, "The Fall- in- Love- Inator!"

Perry just blinked.

"Oh, come on. Perry the Platypus! This is a seriously evil device. Shouldn't I get a lecture on why you shouldn't interfere with the natural course of love?"

"Grrrrk," Perry responded.

"Close enough. You see, Perry the Platypus, Charlene keeps pestering me for the almony! Times are tough, I don't have it when she asks for it. So, I decided to build an Inator that would make Charlene fall back in love with me, that way she knows I don't have the money right away! All I have to do is zap her and the first person she sees, she'll fall in love with! There's a lag time on it, that way I have time to get over there, so I guess it isn't the first person she sees after she gets zapped. it's when the lag time on the zap wears off, then it's the first person she sees!"

As Doofenshmirtz was explaining all of this, Perry had been slowly cutting away the Valentines Day Cards with miniature scissors.

"I have it all set up, it's pointed at Charlene's house. All I have to do is push this button. OW!"

Perry had struck then. He aimed and executed a good kick to the face of the evil scientist.

The platypus landed on the ground, ready to fight, when he bumped the Inator to the left. Little did he know, he had pointed it at his own house! Doofenshmirtz came back with a clumsy attempt to punch Perry, which the platypus skillfully dodged. Heinz's fist just nicked the button of the machine, sending a green ray out of the building.

Fifteen year old Phineas Flynn was throwing a snowball at his green haired step brother when the ray hit him.

"Hey, Phineas! Whatcha doin?" Isabella peeked her head around the gate to their backyard before entering with Arabella.

**TBC? It's up to you guys! Leave a review :)**


	2. The Zap Takes It's Effect

**Author's Note: You guys are totally awesome! :D Thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate the feedback so much, you don't even know. I could ramble on, but I will just start writing :)**

* * *

_Ten Minutes Before the Inator was Zapped _

The two fifteen year olds were having a lovely time getting to know each other. They were chatting about what normal fifteen year olds talked about- boys.

"So, wait, you've liked this boy for how long?" Arabella said in disbelief.

"It's been six years now," Isabella said glumly.

"Well, have you been up front about it?"

Isabella gave her cousin an unimpressed look, "Of course I have! He's just too busy to notice it, I guess."

"How busy can a guy be? Seriously, six years? More power to ya," Arabella flipped her long curly hair over her shoulder, very similar to the way Isabella did.

"You have no idea how busy he is. See, Phineas and his stepbrother Ferb can build anything together."

"What, like they do woodshop?"

Isabella snorted, "No, try more on the lines of roller coasters or a giant platypus shaped robot."

"Whoah! And you said they're fifteen and sixteen?"

The raven haired girl laughed, "They were eleven when they did that!"

Arabella just stared, "Maybe he is worth waiting for!"

"Stay away!" The girls burst into giggling.

"What about you? Is there someone in... where do you live again?" Isabella asked her cousin.

"A couple of hours away, it's called Georgeville."

"Wow," Isabella said, these coincidences were becoming uncanny.

"As for a boy, there's no one to like. I'm keeping my eye on a few, though." Arabella confided.

"Just curious, but how are you a Shapiro? Blonde, curly hair doesn't really run in the family," Isabella couldn't hold her curiosity back.

"Kinda weird, but my mom's mom is from Switzerland. My grandmama met my abuelo in Mexico. Soon after my mom was born, Grandmama passed away. Mom was raised in Mexico, where she met my father. She got most of the hispanic genes, except the eyes-blue. My mom jokes I have the Switzerland blood."

"Cool!"

"Yeah, it kinda is," Arabella agreed.

"Isa!" Vivian called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Phineas called, he wants you to come over!"

Arabella smiled widely, "See, he can't be that bad! He invited you over to his house!"

Isabella laughed, "I go over to his house every day, though."

"Oh."

The two girls got ready and dressed in clothes that would be suitable to be outside in the snow. You never knew what you were going to do at Phineas's house.

_Present Time _

"Hey, Phineas! Whatcha doin?" Isabella peeked her head around the gate to their backyard before entering with Arabella.

"Oh, hi Isabella!" Phineas said, not looking at her, he was concentrating on aiming a snowball at Ferb.

"What's happenin'?" Arabella asked. Phineas dropped his snowball in surprise. He turned around and faced the two girls.

The triangular headed teen looked from Isabella to Arabella a few times, was he seeing double?

"Hi! I'm Phineas Flynn, and this is my brother, Ferb." he said in his cheery voice.

The Inator took its effect then. Never had Phineas felt so self conscious before. He fixed his hat nervously. There before him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen! Her blonde locks fell perfectly, and her eyes! Her eyes were the most breathtaking sight of all! Light brown and sparkling, they were captivating. He couldn't help but stare.

"I'm Arabella," she said, a little weirded out by Phineas's eyes being transfixed on her.

Ferb came walking over to the small group that had formed.

To try and get things moving along, Arabella greeted the boy with green hair, "Hi, you must be Ferb!"

He nodded in response. Some help he was, Arabella thought. As she was thinking this, Phineas walked smoothly over to where the girls were standing. He casually leaned against the fence, arms crossed.

"So, what brings you to Danville?" Phineas asked.

Isabella interrupted her cousin speaking, trying to bring the attention to her, "She's visiting me for the week."

"Wasn't that nice of Izzie and her mom?" Arabella added. She saw what Isabella was trying to do, and didn't mind at all. From what her cousin had told her, Phineas was one of the coolest guys ever, but she would be gone in a week, so what was the point of pursuing a guy who she could only talk to through a phone or computer screen? Isabella really liked him, why should she try and steal Phineas away from her when he wasn't even there with her?

"Yeah, that's nice," the oddly flirtatious Phineas said dismissively, "Where do you live?"

"Um, a couple of hours away."

The redhead looked disappointed momentarily but perked back up, "Well, that's OK. Can I have your number?" He pulled his rarely used cell phone out of his pocket. At this, poor Isabella finally cracked, the tears that were welling up spilled. Phineas, however, did not notice, he was looking at Arabella eagerly, waiting for her to spew out the number. Isabella ran across the yard to the side of the house until she was out of sight. Silently, Ferb followed after her. Arabella just stood in front of Phineas, not sure what to say. This is the boy that is romantically challenged and hasn't taken a hint in six years?

"I left my phone at Izzie's. I didn't think I'd need it because I thought we were going to be busy," she told him as she walked towards the direction her weeping cousin went.

Phineas grabbed her arm, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if Isabella is OK," she said, wrenching her arm out of his group.

"She's fine! Ferb's with her, I want to show you the invention! It's downtown." If Arabella knew Phineas before the ray had hit him, she would have seen a glimpse of the real Phineas Flynn, eager about inventing and making people happy with his creations. She looked back to the side of the house where Isabella was and looked back at Phineas. He looked so eager, and Isabella was being comforted by the green haired kid. Her curiosity won over.

Arabella grinned a little nervously, "Lead the way." Phineas's smile, which to Arabella appeared to be impossible to go wider, did just that. It was almost ear to ear.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	3. A Very Unexpected Event

**A/N: Greetings! Some things from the review to clear up: One- Isabella and Arabella DO look a like. Have you ever seen sisters (or in this case cousins) that have the same shaped everything- for example, their head, eyes, nose, ears, etc.? You can immediately tell their related. Maybe you haven't... I have. Well, anyways with Izzie and Ara having identical voices it's pretty safe to assume that they are unmistakably alike. Arabella does not like Phineas (re-read the part where she says that "what was the point of pursuing a boy who she could only talk to through a phone or computer screen?" But, let us not forget, she is very similar to our Izzie. Being able to hang out with Phineas and see his inventions was an offer too juicy to refuse. She thinks of him as "one of the coolest guys ever". She smiles nervously because it is Isabella's crush and she knows she probably shouldn't encourage Phineas. Phineas is a far away and only slightest possibility and let us hope Arabella is smart enough to know that. Slightest is not a good adjective for dating. Enough rambling. On to the story.**

* * *

As our favorite love sick inventor was convincing Arabella to come downtown with him, Ferb was comforting Isabella in the best way he could- listening.

"I don't get it Ferb! He met her five minutes ago and he starts flirting a-and asks for her n-number!" she said, broken up because of sobs, "I've known him for more than six years! I've flirted and talked and done everything that should work! All she said was hello! What is it that she has? We're exactly the same!"

Ferb blinked and pat her comfortingly on the shoulder.

"Th-Thanks, Ferb. I'm so confused, though."

"Without darkness, you can never see the stars," he told her.

"You're right, besides Arabella doesn't like him back. She seemed to be weirded out by him," Isabella became a little more cheerful. She got up and walked to the backyard, Ferb followed her.

"Where'd they go?" Isabella asked. Ferb shrugged in response, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Phineas. Isabella pulled out her pink cellular device and called her cousin.

* * *

_Downtown Danville _

Phineas had just finished half dragging Arabella to his invention. She was having a very hard time not being flattered by the red head. All throughout the journey there, Phineas had been sweet talking the curly haired teen and trying very hard to impress her.

"But, what about Isabella?" she asked for the hundredth time.

"What about her? Isn't the snow beautiful?" Phineas replied, trying to change the subject from Isabella.

"Are you serious!?" she said angrily, "She is your best friend! You've know her way better and longer. We're exactly the same, go to her and make her day by showing her this, and take all your flirting and ask her out!"

"Why would I want Isabella? No one can compare to you!" he said desperately confused. His

brain was being highly influenced by the Inator's effect. Compare the small part that was fighting hard against the zap to Belgium in World War 1. They fought bravely and courageously against Germany, but they were defeated because of Germany's power in numbers. There is only so much a small portion can do. The real Phineas Flynn would try and nudge its way in, but it would be shoved back into the subconscious due to the sheer force of the Inator's effects. Hearing Arabella's word gave the small portion a nudge to try and take back, but it was shoved back down. Phineas's mind was at war with itself.

"Because, Phineas. You've known her forever! She's your neighbor and you have so many more memories with her than you could ever with me! I'm leaving in a week!" She waited for him to respond, but it looked like he was zoned out. Really, his mind was trying to process everything and battle the Inator.

"Phineas Flynn! Say something!"

"Belgium!" he blurted.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

Phineas scratched his head, "I don't know. But, we can make it work! I know we can!"

"No, Phineas. You're awesome, but I can't do that."

He began to plead, "Why not? Please. Is it me? Is it my triangle head? Is it my red hair?"

Arabella pulled her blonde hair in frustration, "Stop it. No, it's not you," Phineas kept listing off things that in his mind could be the reasons why she was refusing, "Phineas! Shut up!"

He looked shocked. Phineas never really had been told "Shut up" very often by anyone. His eyes welled in tears, his crush, no future wife, he corrected himself, had just told him to shut up.

Arabella slapped her forehead, "Don't cry. What's your problem? Isabella didn't describe you this way!" That didn't help Phineas very much. He sniffled and tried to hold back the tears. He failed dismally. One by one, they dropped. Arabella thought hard. What would cheer him up? Why were they here anyways? The invention!

"Hey Phineas! Can you show me that invention?"

At the word "invention" the weeping Phineas perked up, "Y-yeah I'd love to!"

Whew, thought Arabella, no more weeping. Then all of a sudden, with no warning, Phineas reached in and..kissed her.

Of course, as fate would have it, Isabella and Ferb arrived then. Isabella saw every heartbreaking second of the kiss. The worst part was that Arabella had kissed back. She glanced over at Ferb, who just stood there, blinking rapidly.

The snow had stopped falling. Arabella, realizing what was happening broke apart. She stood there, staring at Phineas in disbelief. Then, she noticed her cousin and Ferb in the distance.

"What the heck, Phineas!" the look- a- like of Isabella practically yelled.

"I just thought..." he started.

"No, you didn't think at all!"

Phineas's face turned red, "I'm sorry, I wanted to make you see it could work."

"It will never work now! And it's not going to work with Isabella either!" Arabella said angrily, pointing to her cousin.

"I. don't. care. about. Isabella," he snarled, breaking his words apart. Isabella could no longer hold in her tears, she ran off.

"Now, look what you've done!" Arabella ran after her cousin, and didn't give the redhead a chance to grab her arm and convince her to stay.

Ferb made his way over to his brother and best friend. It was time to find out what was going on.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review :)**


	4. The Right Bella

"What's the deal, Phineas?" Ferb asked softly. Isabella and Arabella were nowhere to be found, leaving the stepbrothers alone. The weather was no longer cheering, instead the snow made the world seem cold, moody, and damp. The invention lay unused in a pile of slush.

"I love her, Ferb," he said simply.

"No, you love inventions and summer, and friends. You don't know or love this girl."

"Maybe it's love at first sight."

Ferb raised his eyebrows, and Phineas got the point of the silent gesture. The green haired teen was telling him that he wasn't normally like this, and it wasn't love at first sight.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Isabella. I didn't even think of the possibility that he would kiss me," Isabella's cousin apologized.

"It's OK, Ara. You didn't know. Was it nice?"

"What, the kiss?" Arabella asked, rather shocked at the question.

"Yeah."

"Well, it was kinda weird because, well," she paused, trying to think of the words for it, "His head kind of makes the angle of the kiss odd."

Isabella giggled a little bit. Her doppelganger smiled broadly at the laugh so similar to her own.

"I don't want Phineas to love me, you know. Sure, he'd be amazing, but I'm not the right Bella for him, I can tell," Arabella reassured her cousin.

"If I were you, I would have taken him, he's so... wonderful," Izzie admitted.

"Well, lucky for you, you're not me."

"Maybe it's not so lucky. You've got Phineas in love with you," Isabella's eyes were downcast.

"Isabella Garcia Shapiro! Don't ever say that. I don't know this kid very well, but I can tell, this isn't him. It's got nothing to do with me, he's crazy if he wants me more than you. He doesn't know me, and if there's anything that he's attracted to in me, it's that I'm so much like you," Arabella said admirably.

"Then, what's wrong with him?" Isabella wondered.

"Good question. Ready to face him?"

"Not really," she admitted.

"Me either, but we've got to. Well, I don't really have to. I could just stay at your house for the rest of the week," Arabella considered the much easier option for a minute, but shook her head and finished, "But sometimes we've got to do the unnecessary because it doesn't just affect us."

"And, you're doing it because you know I can't do it by myself," Isabella added.

"Yeah, that too."

* * *

"Hiya, Phineas. What's happenin'?" Arabella asked half heartedly.

Phineas was leaning against the fence in his backyard. He looked downtrodden and wouldn't look at her in the eye but said dismally, "Regretting, Wallowing, and Despairing over my shame."

Isabella joined her cousin, "Well, that doesn't seem a very good way to Carpe Diem."

Ferb arrived as quiet as in Indian and everyone jumped when he spoke because of it, "How about that invention, brother?"

**A/N: Sorry for making it so short. I'm super busy with school and all, so just be ready for many short chapters! Please Review. When you do, if you don't like something, please tell me what you don't like about it instead of just saying "I didn't like it." Constructive Criticism, if any criticism at all! Thanks! **


	5. Balsheep

Phineas brightened up quickly after the two Bellas and Ferb told him that they still wanted to have fun with the help of his invention- especially Arabella. Yes, the red head was still madly in love, but he realized that the up front and obvious approach wouldn't work. He decided to take a step back and let his natural charm and positive attitude do the work. If he could build a portal to Mars when he was eleven, he could certainly get the girl he wanted by just being himself. These thoughts were being mulled when Arabella suggested cheerily, "Why don't we see if your other two friends can come! What were their names, Buford and Balsheep?" Everyone burst into giggling.

"Balsheep?" Isabella said, trying to stop herself, seeing how embarrassed her cousin was, "We can call them. Phineas, will you do the honors?" Phineas pulled out his cell phone as Arabella's cheek color turned a lighter shade of red.

"Hey, Baljeet! Is Buford with you?"

"Is Pi irrational?" was the sarcastic Indian accented reply.

"Huh?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, I'm here. Got a problem with that?" Buford VanStormm took over the conversation with a protest in the background from Baljeet.

"Not in the slightest. Meet us Downtown," Phineas said without missing a beat.

"The nerd and I will be there."

The call was disconnected and the group continued walking. It had started flurrying again and made everything seem cheerful.

* * *

"So what is this invention?" Arabella asked curiously.

"You'll see," Phineas said mischievously.

"Oh, c'mon!" The two Garcia-Shapiros said, giving the inventor two equally cute, pleading looks.

He blushed, "Well, you know those giant snowballs in TV shows that roll down a hill, getting bigger and faster every second?"

"Yeah," they all replied.

"Well, what if you were inside one?"

"That'd be horrible," Arabella said.

"Oh, contraire! If it were controlled and it felt like you were upright?"

"As if that's possible," Arabella snorted, but then she remembered what her cousin told her about his inventions in the summer and added, "Wait, seriously? You built one?"

Phineas gave her one of the widest grins she had ever seen and Ferb's small, humble one told her that they had indeed built the impossible.

"OK, that is majorly cool," Arabella said, making Phineas blush and Isabella groan internally.

Baljeet and Buford joined the group. They were circled around the invention. Arabella inched away from Phineas slowly, this was the place where they had kissed only a few hours ago. Baljeet saw this and raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

The invention, which Phineas christened "The Giant Snowball Ray of Entertainment!" was pointed towards Danville Mountain.

"Wait, we're not climbing that, are we?" Arabella asked.

"Don't worry, there's a ski lift," Phineas said.

"Since when?" Buford asked roughly.

"Since this morning," Ferb answered quietly.

Phineas zapped the ray and even from how far away they were, they could see the Snowball, just waiting to be ridden down the huge mountain.

"Let's go everybody!" Phineas called behind him as he started running towards it.

It took awhile, but all the teens made it to the base. It was an amazing view, and Arabella stood admiring it.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Phineas said.

"Yeah, it is," She said shortly.

"I'm sorry, Ara. I was stupid, and I shouldn't have."

"It's fine, Phineas. It's over now, let's just not bring it up again."

"I can do that. Let's start over. Pretend we just met and I'm showing you this invention and we don't have any awkwardness between us!" he suggested eagerly.

"I can do that," Arabella smiled, and joined the rest of the group, who were studying the Giant Snowball. Phineas followed behind.

"Who's first?" He said when he got to where his posse was standing.

"Me!" Buford demanded.

"Two seats must be filled to ride," Phineas said in his best professional voice. In response, Buford grabbed Baljeet. From his pocket, Phineas pulled out a remote. He pressed one of the buttons and to everyone's surprise, the snowball opened in half. Inside there were two seats with seatbelts and something like a windshield in front of them. The two clambered in and Phineas closed the "snowball" up. He pressed another button and the sphere started rolling down the mountain. Ferb pulled out of his pocket binoculars for everyone.

"Good thinking Ferb!" Phineas said, watching Baljeet and Buford reach the bottom of the mountain. Baljeet gave a thumbs up and Buford lumbered over to him and shoved him in the snow. The whole group laughed as Phineas made the snowball come back up the hill. Everyone went until it got boring, and the teens headed home after a fun-filled afternoon, laughing and chattering.

* * *

Baljeet and Buford had been gone for awhile, and Phineas, Ferb, Arabella, and Isabella had just passed the Flynn-Fletcher household. Ferb went into their house. Phineas,however, stayed. The three walked slowly to Isabella's house. Once they arrived, Arabella's mom called her daughter to her, leaving Phineas and Isabella in the road.

"That was great, Phineas!" Isabella told him, trying to act like her cheerful self.

"Thanks, how long is Arabella staying?" he asked.

"I think for a week-" but Isabella was not able to finish her sentence. Phineas's eyes looked like he was being panicked.

"Isabella! Move!" Phineas yelled as he shoved her to the right. She lost her balance, and fell to the ground.

A car flew past, going much too fast normally, let alone with the snow on the ground.

Phineas fell to the ground, and they were two inches apart from each other. He turned scarlet and got to his feet.

"Are you okay?" he demanded as she got up slowly. Phineas wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I'm fine, thanks Phineas," Isabella said shakily, "I better be going. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Izzie," Phineas said, and made his way back to his house.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! What do you think? I will update SOON! Thanks so much for your support!**


	6. Gotta Be You

The two cousins had a pleasant night, considering all the events that had come to pass. Arabella acted like nothing happened, which was fine with Isabella. She was worried about what was going to happen after the week was over and Arabella was gone. They talked about school, which was difficult because school meant Phineas and Phineas meant thinking about the kiss... After the fifth long pause Isabella made because she was about to mention her best friend, Arabella sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Isa. My mom and I have to leave tomorrow," she said while flipping her blonde hair across her shoulder, just like Isabella did when she was uncomfortable.

"What? Why? It's not because..." Isabella asked guiltily.

"No, no. My mom's boss called in Georgeville. He needs her back there right away."

"Oh, when are you leaving?" Isabella asked.

"Really early, I don't want to wake you up. We'll say our goodbyes tonight," Arabella said with a small smile. There was a friendly silence, both not knowing what to say. Isabella's mom called up to them," Isa! Ara! Get ready for bed now! Arabella's got an early morning."

"OK, mom!" Isabella called down cheerfully. The two girls got ready and like most girls, didn't stop talking and go to bed much, much later. They had a good conversation and said goodbye with a hug. Eventually, they both fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in the Flynn-Fletcher household, Phineas was very confused. At dinner, Phineas was telling his mom about what they had done, Ferb mentioned a new girl, Arabella. At first, Phineas thought he had misheard or Ferb had misspoken. But, this was Ferb we're talking about. He never made a mistake when he spoke. It was so rare that he couldn't afford to slip up. After the third mention-very chatty for Ferb, Phineas's theory of mishearing was squashed.

"Dude, who is Arabella?" Phineas asked.

"You should know, brother," Ferb said in a surprised British accent.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember?"

"No, who is she?" Phineas demanded.

Ferb chose to go mute. If Phineas didn't remember, it was better for him and Isabella.

"Bro?"

No answer from Ferb. Phineas, frustrated, tossed his napkin down and went to his room.

Like many of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's inventions, the Fall-In-Love Inator was faulty. The moment Phineas saw that his best friend was in danger, the effect of the Inator could not withstand the adrenaline or the fear that Isabella could be gone forever. The attraction to Arabella, along with the memories of her, were wiped completely out of his memory. Phineas always had a happy go lucky personality, and didn't let Ferb's mention of whoever Arabella was bother him. He went to bed, not even knowing about his best friend's cousin.

* * *

The morning arrived quickly for Arabella. She was aroused by her mom and was commanded to get dressed. She groggily pulled a blue sweater over her head and put on her favorite pair of black jeans. Arabella sneaked past her mom who was in the guest room, and pulled on a pair of boots. She tiptoed down the stairs and ran to the Flynn Fletcher house. Some words needed to be exchanged.

Arabella wasn't sure where to go. It was probably 5 AM for all she knew. It would be rude to knock on the front door or ring the door bell. Maybe she could figure out which window was Phineas's and throw rocks at it until he woke up. She quickly threw that idea away. Phineas could take it as a romantic gesture or something weird like that. She could see it now. He would hurry down the stairs with a rose and would proclaim "I knew it was meant to be!" Arabella stood in his driveway, thinking. She finally noticed that the garage door was open and someone was inside. Maybe she could get whoever was in there to call Phineas down. She shyly made her way to the garage and poked her head in. Phineas was setting up a keyboard, microphones, guitars, and a drum set. He's musical? I hope there's someone like him in Georgeville, thought Arabella. Phineas's triangular head turned around, he had a very surprised look on his face. It wasn't delight or guilt, which made Arabella uneasy, but relieved.

"Isabella? DId you dye your hair? Wait, are those contacts?" he asked.

Arabella was not impressed, "Seriously? You don't remember me?"

He scratched his head, "I'm guessing you're not Isabella, then."

"Great job, brainiac," Arabella said. She regretted her comment when she saw Phineas's reaction. He seemed to be saying," Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, did we?''.

"Sorry, My name's Arabella. Isabella is my cousin."

"Oh, hi! I'm Phineas Flynn. What brings you to Danville?"

"I know who you are. You better not be joking, Phineas. You really don't remember me?"

"Have we met before?"

Arabella rolled her eyes. First, he's madly in love with me, the next day he's an amnesiac. "You have issues, Phineas Flynn."

He gave her an impish grin, "Don't we all?"

"I guess but you have a very big issue at hand, and it's not me. If you really don't remember me, then you don't remember how you hurt Isabella."

"What?" Phineas's eyes showed confusion, then understanding dawned on him, "Ferb mentioned you!"

"Yeah, your stepbrother helped my cousin a lot yesterday while you went off and crushed her spirit more."

"What did I do? When did I do it?"

"Do you remember yesterday at all? How did you seize the day?"

"How do you know about our philosophy?"

"I was here yesterday, when we rode down Danville Mountain in that Giant Snowball."

"All I remember is that car almost hitting Isabella," Phineas said, deep in thought.

Arabella slapped her hand to her forehead in frustration. "Great! Just great! Well, listen. Isabella is going to be a little different around you for a bit if you don't make it up to her."

"But what did I do to hurt her?"

Arabella blushed, "Um, well, you kind of flirted with me and well... you kissed me."

He raised his eyebrows, "If I did, and since I don't remember that I'm not sure if I believe you, why would Isabella care?"

"Seriously? You're a smart kid, Phineas. Think _really _ hard."

There was a long pause. Arabella could tell he was thinking _really_ hard. She smiled when he figured it out and said, "How could I have been so dumb! Poor Isabella! I gotta talk to her right now!"

"Do you remember me now?"

Phineas beamed, "Nope, but no offense, but Isabella is way better, even if you look like her." In his excitement, he didn't realize how rude his words sounded.

"I told her that. She's meant for you," Arabella said, a little sad. How could you not be? This was Phineas Flynn we're talking about.

"I'm sorry if I led you on, or something like that. I don't remember it, but thanks for helping me realize what I was missing, besides yesterday' memories."

"No problem," Arabella began to walk away, but Phineas stopped her.

"Wait! What should I say to her?"

She gave him a Shapiro smile- sugary sweet and innocent. "I'm glad you asked."

* * *

Arabella was long gone, traveling back to Georgeville when Isabella woke up. She glanced at her phone on her bedside table. It was blinking, signifying she had a text message. It was from Phineas. Her heart flipped, and then she remembered the day before. She had been trying not to cry while Arabella was here, but she let it all out. After sniffing and drying her eyes, she opened the text up. "Band practice 12. See ya then!" It was 11 now. Isabella got dressed in her normal pink and white outfit and did her makeup. Not a lot, just enough for Phineas to (hopefully) notice. Her mom called her down for a brunch she had made her and Isabella was out the door at 11:59. Isabella walked to the Flynn- Fletcher's garage. What she surprised her.

Phineas and the Ferbtones was all set up. The other microphone stand was empty, which meant Isabella wasn't going to be singing today. Phineas nodded to Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford and they started to play.

* * *

**Copy and Paste the link into a new tab. (Yeah, I had to use this song...) ** watch?v=nvfejaHz-o0** or if that doesn't work just type in One Direction Gotta Be You!**

* * *

Phineas started singing:

Girl I see it in your eyes you're disappointed

'Cause I'm the foolish one that you anointed with your heart

I tore it apart

He looked at her straight in the eye. This wasn't practice, he meant it.

And girl what a mess I made upon your innocence

And no woman in the world deserves this

But here I am asking you for one more chance

Can we fall one more time?

Stop the tape and rewind

Oh and if you walk away I know I'll fade

'Cause there is nobody else

Baljeet, Buford, and Ferb harmonized:

It's gotta be you

Only you

It's got to be you

Only you

She couldn't believe it. Phineas kept going.

Now girl I hear it in your voice and how it trembles

When you speak to me I don't resemble who I was

You've almost had enough

And your actions speak louder than your words

And you're about to break from all you've heard

But don't be scared, I ain't going nowhere

I'll be here, by your side.

No more fears, no more crying.

But if you walk away

I know I'll fade

Cause there is nobody else

Phineas looked at her right in the eye. Her heart skipped a beat. Is he serious? Did he finally get a clue?

It's gotta be you

Only you

It's got to be you

Only you

Baljeet had a solo:

Oh, girl,

Can we try one more, one more time?

One more, one more?

Can we try one more, one more time?

I'll make it better

One more, one more,

Can we try one more, one more...

Can we try one more time to make it all better?

Phineas picked back up:

'Cause it's gotta be you

It's gotta be you

Only you

Only you

It's gotta be you

Only you

It's got to be you

Only you.

The band kept playing when Phineas stopped. He walked over to the only one for him, and kissed her. He felt an odd sense of deja vu, but he ignored it. There could have never been something this right, so real that had happened to him before. As for Isabella, she couldn't believe it. She had always imagined how they would end up together, but not even her wildest imagination could have made up how sweet this was. They broke apart, and Phineas gave her that impish grin she had loved for a long time.

The End


	7. Author's Note

**Hey! Thank you guys SOOOOOOO much for your support! What did you think!? I really thought the ending was cheesy, but I love cheesy :D Who doesn't? Well, maybe you guys do, I don't know. I've done a lot of different areas of fanfiction, but by far, the PnF fandom is the best! I'm open to doing more if you want it from you! I'll accept ideas because right now, I have none! **

**Do you want more of Arabella? Maybe an alternative ending one-shot kind of thing? Hey! An idea! I do have one... Would you like that? I'm sooo hyper! I've been working on this chapter for practically 3 hours! Leave some reviews with your ideas or comments or criticism. I like all of them! **

**Oh, darn. The youtube link did not work! Just saw that! Well, hope you listened to it as you read anyways, because it makes it a lot sweeter than if you're reading it. **

**~Cartega is out, peace! **


End file.
